This disclosure relates generally to the field of structured light imaging, and more specifically to enhancing 3 dimensional (3D) representations of objects with reflectivity map representation of the objects.
3D representations of scenes or objects in scenes are used to render images for a Virtual Reality (VR) system, which provides virtual experience to users of the VR system. However, using only depth map representation of an object in conventional ways to create 3D representations of the object has drawbacks. For example, using only depth information of captured objects in a scene for a 3D representation of the scene does not provide detailed information of the surfaces of the objects, which degrades user experience with the effect of 3D scenes generated from the depth map representations of the captured objects.